


(you're my) sunshine

by marknomin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, im sry if this sucks lmao i suck at fluff :(, its intended, its soft and fluffy hshdhs i'm not used to this kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: it was times like these where mingyu would fall in love again.or, wonwoo falls asleep and mingyu knows better than to wake him.





	(you're my) sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for the curiouscat anon who asked for it!!

"babe?" mingyu whispered, nudging wonwoo's shoulder the slightest bit. "are you awake?" 

he buried his face into the nape of his neck, his fingers dancing over his boyfriend's arm. if wonwoo was awake, he would have been trying to squirm away—made sense, since he was ticklish. but mingyu knew that wonwoo was asleep for sure now, and he let a smile grace his lips. 

it was times like these where mingyu would fall in love again.

the times when he wasn't even doing anything. the times when the sunlight danced over his hair and lit up his skin. the times when he was zoning out and his eyes sparkled, literally  _sparkled_ , and he was only breathing.

it was times like these where mingyu would drift off into thought, wonder how he got so lucky. oftentimes wonwoo would have to snap him out of the trance and he'd laugh, ask what mingyu was thinking about. and when mingyu would smile and say (truthfully) that  _he_ was on his mind, his  _boyfriend_ was what he was thinking about, he'd relish in wonwoo's tinted red cheeks.

mingyu chuckled quietly, murmuring an "i love you" into his shoulder blade as he rolled over, basking in the warmth of the sunlight peeking through the blinds. 

he had never felt more peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want one of these drabbles take a look over [here](https://twitter.com/jejuprince/status/1067151258254012416)!


End file.
